customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 47
the group system has been ditched after just 1 season but the untouchable all stars are ready best competitor from each of the 5 countries make up the Untouchable All Stars there are some brand new obstacles on the course and its the 1st tournament since Hiroyo Shimadas 5th kanzenseiha kanzenseiha from tying with the world record holder Sayaka Asami with 6! but now 100 more will atempt the grueling course in Midoriyama Studio City in Japan and they are all ready to take it on in honour of them being untouchable all stars they got the final 5 numbers 96-100 Stage 1 96 seconds 1 quad steps 2 utility pole slider 3 honeycomb wall 4 jumper cables 5 tackle 160k 180k 6 floating tiles 7 double warped curve 8 big boulder 9 dozen bridge 10 giant swing rope ladder Competitors 1 Yudai 8. big boulder 2 Koji Fujinami 6. floating tiles 3 Jun Sato 5. tackle. fell out of bounds 4 HERYON 4. jumper cables 5 Masaki Nomura 4. jumper cables 6 Takafumi Inomoto 2. utility pole slider 7 Mana Nogami 2. utility pole slider 8 Drew Barybarymoabetta 1. quad steps 9 Yuuya Fukuda 2. utility pole slider 10 Hiroshi Miyamoto 2. utility pole slider 11 Will Dodd 4. jumper cables 12 Takeo Seto 4. jumper cables 13 Kumu Suzuki 1. quad stwps 14 Kurumi Kojima 1. quad steps 15 Yuti 1. quad steps 16 Eiko Kano 6. floating tiles 17 Hiromi Satake 1. quad steps 18 Aoi Hanashima 2. utility pole slider 19 Haibin Qu 8. big boulder 20 Simon Brunner 8. big boulder 21 Hiroyuki Tanaka 8. big boulder 22 Koo Hun-Lee 3. honeycomb wall 23 Hee Yong-Park 3. honeycomb wall 24 Toshiharu Takami 9. dozen bridge 25 Wakky 9. dozen bridge 26 Lion Onishi 8. big boulder 27 James Okada 2. utility pole slider 28 Brian Orosco 7. double warped curve. time out on 2nd wall 29 Masashi Hioki 8. big boulder 30 Hidekazu Inoue 10. giant swing 31 Kouji Hashimoto 10. giant swing 32 Lee En-Chih 10. giant swing 33 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 68.0 seconds left 34 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 66.0 seconds left 35 Katsuhide Torisawa 10. giant swing 36 Luci Romberg CLEAR 66.0 seconds left 37 Colin Bell CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 38 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 39 Yuuji Urushihara 8. big boulder 40 Shunsuke Nagasaki 10. giant swing 41 Terukazu Ishikawa 7. double warped curve. time out on 2nd wall 42 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 64.8 seconds left 43 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 62.0 seconds left 44 Kouzou Takeda 1. quad steps 45 Nobuhiro Takeda 3. honeycomb wall 46 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 64.8 seconds left 47 Keitaro Yamamoto 1. quad steps 48 Yuuya Kadono 2. utility pole slider 49 Kenji Takahashi 3. honeycomb wall 50 Kazuma Asa 1. quad steps 51 Hiromasa Katakabe CLEAR 73.0 seconds left 52 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 2. utility pole slider 53 Daisuke Morikami 2. utility pole slider 54 Tomoko Hagiwara 3. honeycomb wall 55 Tsuyoshi Takigawa 3. honeycomb wall 56 Shinya Kishimoto 1. quad steps 57 Yoshinori Iida 6. floating tiles. disqualified for touching the support ropes 58 Maggi Thorne CLEAR 77.0 seconds left 59 Chris Bernard 6. floating tiles 60 Sayaka Asami 5. tackle. fell out of bounds 61 Ebi Ere 5. tackle. fell out of bounds 62 Sam Rippington 6. floating tiles. disqualified for touching the support ropes 63 Dion Trigg 8. big boulder 64 Sam Goodall 8. big boulder 65 Joe Moravsky 9. dozen bridge 66 Mathis Owhadi 9. dozen bridge 67 Alvin Tan CK CLEAR 55.0 seconds left 68 Isaiah How CLEAR 54.9 seconds left 69 Alan Zhang CLEAR 53.0 seconds left 70 Karin Hinata CLEAR 62.0 seconds left 71 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 69.6 seconds left 72 Shane Daniels 1. quad steps 73 Hikari Izumi CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 74 Toshihiro Takeda 4. jumper cables 75 Chikako Shiratori 4. jumper cables 76 Masami Yusa 4. jumper cables 77 Katsumi Yamada 3. honeycomb wall 78 Maiko Sadoyama 10. giant swing 79 Maho Tanaka 10. giant swing 80 Ryosuke Yamamoto 1. quad steps 81 Ryoichi Tsukada CLEAR 77.0 seconds left 82 Megumi Fukushita 10. giant swing 83 Yuuki Gomi 10. giant swing 84 Minami Ono 4. jumper cables 85 Shogo Ugajin 4. jumper cables 86 Jamie Rahn 6. floating tiles 87 Yusaku Suiguchi CLEAR 3.0 seconds. had 8 seconds left when he scaled the 2nd wall of the double warped curve and absouloutly sped across the final 3 obstacles to race to the buzzer with 3.0 seconds left 88 Waraino Yuri 1. quad steps 89 Toshihisa Onodera 2. utility pole slider 90 Kacy Catanzaro 4. jumper cables 91 Brent Steffensen 4. jumper cables 92 T2T of Ninja Warrior 4. jumper cables. lost grip on the nunchucks 93 Makoto Nagano 4. jumper cables 94 Aya Hirayama CLEAR 73.0 seconds left 95 Bunpei Shiratori 7. double warped curve. time out on 2nd wall 96 Nicole Hibbert CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. scaled the double warped curves 2nd wall with just 8 seconds left but recovered and sped around the other 3 obstacles to clear with just 0.1 seconds left 97 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 98 Kim Magnus CLEAR 64.0 seconds left 99 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor CLEAR 66.0 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 82.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 24 clears Stage 2 60 seconds 1 wingnut glide 2 lockstep 3 reverse bridge jump the bridge jump in its 1st appearance at SASUKE Roblox 1 4 super salmon ladder rungs 5 double tilt ladder 6 speed tower Roblox obstacle Competitors 33 Taiga Hoshikawa 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 10th rung 34 Hitoshi Kanno 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 37th rung 36 Luci Romberg 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 23rd rung 37 Colin Bell CLEAR 19.0 seconds left 38 Yusuke Morimoto 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 35th rung 42 Ryo Matachi 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 38th rung 43 Shingo Yamamoto 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 31st rung 46 Syuu Yamada 1. wingnut glide 51 Hiromasa Katakabe 2. lockstep 58 Maggi Thorne CLEAR 21.4 seconds left 67 Alvin Tan CK 5. double tilt ladder 68 Isaiah How 3. reverse bridge jump 69 Alan Zhang 3. reverse bridge jump 70 Karin Hinata 1. wingnut glide 71 Yuumi Seimiya 2. lockstep 73 Hikari Izumi 2. lockstep 81 Ryoichi Tsukada 2. lockstep 87 Yusaku Suiguchi CLEAR 27.6 seconds left 94 Aya Hirayama 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 34th rung 96 Nicole Hibbert 4. super salmon ladder. fell on 39th rung 97 Joe Moravsky 2. lockstep 98 Kim Magnus 1. wingnut glide 99 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 3. reverse bridge jump 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 42.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 24 attempts 4 clears Stage 3. .note that there is no rest between any obstacle except the resting bar between the 1st and 2nd pipe on the double pipe slider 160 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 sending climber 3 spider flip 4 swings that dont really swing 5 double pipe slider Competitors 37 Colin Bell 2. sending climber 58 Maggi Thorne 5. double pipe slider. fell on transition from the swings that dont really swing to the double pipe slider 87 Yusaku Suiguchi 3. spider flip 100 Hiroyo Shimada 5. double pipe slider. grip gave out on 2nd pipe 4 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage 45 seconds Tower Height:120m tallest tower in any ninja competition let alone ninja warrior 1 spider climb 50m 2 rotating log climb 50m 3 rope climb 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Hiroyo Shimada